La caida de una civilizacion
by MasterTico
Summary: En un mundo dividido entre personas importantes, ricas y poderosas que tomaron el control y personas que fueron excluidas de la sociedad por creer en sus principios, dos personas de ambos bandos llegaran a conocerse, una de ellas es un importante lider de los rebeldes y otra es hija de uno de los gobernantes del mundo, terminara en amor o en odio. Actualizacion Indefinido
1. Prologo

**Próximamente: Llegara uno de los Fanfics en el que más me he empeñado en trabajar para que queden asombrados, totalmente diferente y apegado a temas oscuros y verdaderos en la vida cotidiana, aquí les dejo el resumen. Es importante que lean el prologo para entender la historia.**

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima en cambio la historia es mía y adaptada por mí.**

* * *

**Prologo**

En el 2015 se dieron a conocer muchos escándalos sobre que la tercera guerra mundial se libraría en diferentes países, unos decían que sería en Estados Unidos, otros que en Japón, sin embargo jamás esperaron que se librara en todo el mundo.

Al llegar a ese año, un empresario fundador de la empresa Tártaros, una abastecedora de armas global dio una iniciativa, lo que propuso fue totalmente descabellado debido a su forma de proponerlo pero a la vez realmente cierto, su propuesta fue también una exposición de cómo es el mundo.

"Vivimos en un mundo donde la supervivencia de la población no cae en las manos de la política, al contrario la política a hecho que la gente se revele debido a sus estrepitosas leyes y ha hecho también la hambruna y guerra en el mundo, el control de la población mundial sube y baja drásticamente, ustedes son líderes de las empresas que tienen mayor participación que el propio gobierno, nuestras ventas son relativamente altas y nuestra riqueza y poder lo son aun mas como para comprarnos un país entero, les propongo un trato, la gente compra e idolatra nuestros productos, tenemos al propio gobierno comiendo de nuestras manos, ¿Qué pasaría si un día dejáramos de vender nuestros productos? ¿Qué le negáramos nuestra comida, refugio y armas al mundo? Si nosotros nos unimos lograremos un gobierno total en el mundo controlando cada movimiento, el primer paso sería hacer caer a los gobiernos, lo de mas será sencillo."

El nombre del empresario era Zeref quien llamo a todos aquellos de quien dependía el mundo para sobrevivir y progresar, nadie supo cómo o cual fue el procedimiento que se tomo, el caso es que una nueva guerra surgió, y todo debido a que un solo hombre se dio cuenta de la influencia que el tenia en el mundo, su poder financiero, político, económico y social que necesitaba un país para subsistir y no solo un país si no el mundo en sí.

De un día para otro la población total del mundo se quedo sin suministros de agua, luz y gas.

Como era de esperarse la gente exigió una respuesta a sus gobernantes que sin más declararon que no tenían ninguna idea de que pudo haber pasado y era cierto, si tú crees que el gobierno tiene el control absoluto solo porque tiene armas, poder y riqueza, te equivocas, tanto sus armas como sus satélites pertenecen a alguna industria que hace sus armas exclusivamente para el gobierno, pero ya no mas, ellos ahora apoyaban la iniciativa "Renovación" de Zeref.

Los primeros países en caer fueron Estados Unidos que desprotegido y vulnerable fue atacado por hombres armados de Zeref con una vestimenta negra y mascaras de Guy Fawkes que simbolizaban la rebeldía y el anti gobierno, arrestaron al actual presidente y acabaron con sus policías, guardaespaldas e incluso la guardia Nacional.

Después cayó la cumbre de Japón y España, Japón fue atacado a través de aeronaves y helicópteros para evitar tener contacto físico y en cambio con España fueron apresados directamente sus reyes y encerrados de por vida.

La razón por la que atacaron estos países fue para demostrar su poder a la gente ya que eran los más grandes en política y poder de la era, pero la razón principal fue para apoderarse de las armas más temidas: las armas nucleares que utilizaron para infundir temor, hicieron un llamado a las 8,500 millones de personas existentes para ese año diciéndoles su propósito y ofreciéndoles comida y protección a cambio de sus servicios.

Era obvio que las personas querían subsistir así que aceptaron gustosos la oferta. 5, 800 millones de personas se unieron a la causa de Zeref dándoles un poder todavía más devastador, sin embargo 2,700 millones no creyeron en las palabras de aquel hombre revelándose contra él, esas personas fueron perseguidas y asesinadas y países como Cameroon e Irak ya conocían este tipo de dictaduras así que toda su gente se negó, bombas nucleares fueron lanzadas a sus territorios eliminando su población total dejando solo polvo y escombros dejando solo 1, 500 millones de rebeldes quienes no hacían más que llorar y sufrir por saber que iban a ser eliminados algún día.

Zeref nombro al nuevo gobierno y ciudades que iban a surgir como: Entes cuyo significado es los organismos, institución o empresa de carácter público. Se construyeron muros muy similares a la muralla China solo que hechos de acero que formaron una línea de separación entre países de un solo continente, en América se tenía controlado el norte y centro del continente, en Europa todo estaba controlado, en África todo seguía deshabitado y en Asia y Oceanía se controlaba exactamente la mitad.

Pero entre todos los empresarios y líderes aliados con Zeref, había uno que reflexiono lo que hizo y el sufrimiento que estaba llevando al mundo y a las personas, al ver que no podía cambiar nada empezó a empacar armas y a reclutar hombres dentro de la organización de Zeref para librar una batalla contra él, solo convenció una baja cifra de hombres así que con lo que consiguió escapo hacia el sur de América no sin antes dejarle un regalito a Zeref, las armas Nucleares estaban programadas para despegar directo hacia todos los satélites existentes dejándolo sin armamento y comunicación.

Logro llegar hacia la población escondida a quien ayudo a reponerse a construir una nueva ciudad y a equiparse para defenderse, la gente lo considero como un héroe y lo hicieron su líder, la primera ciudad que se construyo fue la esperanza de los rebeldes y fue llamada Fairy Tail.

Después de ello se construyeron muchas ciudades más con el transcurso de los años, pero la guerra acababa de comenzar y la humanidad aun experimentaba el poder que vendría más adelante y la unión de dos personas muy diferentes.

**Si pasara algo así, ¿qué erigirías? Lo dejo a tu criterio.**

* * *

**Recuerda comentar no me imprta de que pais eres para eso tengo traductor XD diganme que les parecio. Muchas Gracias¡ :3**


	2. Rebelion

**Mucho gusto, mi Nick-name es MasterTico la última actualización de este Fanfiction fue alrededor de 10 meses, lamento mucho eso puesto que mis estudios retrasaron mis actualizaciones y mis historias, por lo tanto le preste a un amigo mi pagina para que subiera sus historias, sin embargo ninguna tuvo el éxito que esperaba así que me lo regreso, ahora me decidí a retomar las actualizaciones y a subir nuevas historias que espero perduren y pueda obtener el tiempo que necesito para actualizarlas sin más por el momento les pido cordialmente que si hayan un error o tienen una sugerencia me lo hagan saber de cualquier manera tanto por mis redes sociales, inbox de la pagina o cualquier otra manera, gracias.**

**_ATENCION: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DERIVA MUCHO DE CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS Y DE LA EXPLICACION DEL PROLOGO, SI NO LEISTE EL PROLOGO O TE SALTASTE UN CAPITULO ES RECOMENDABLE LEERLO PARA COMPRENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA._**

**Los personajes de los que leerás a continuación no son de mi pertenencia, la historia sí.**

* * *

Capitulo 1.-**Rebelion**

2035 AGOSTO 8 6:32 PM

Muralla Central Punto Este: América

Las expediciones que se hacían fuera de los muros eran muy pocas, solo las hacían para el reconocimiento de áreas cercanas al muro, para saber si no había peligros inminentes y se hacían todos los días, este procedimiento iniciaba a las 2:00 PM y acababa a las 6:30 PM, hoy el trabajo había terminado y las 5 camionetas de reconocimiento venían en camino hacia el muro hasta que….

Punto izquierdo al frente obstrucción inminente repito obstrucción inminente, cambio.-el conductor de la camioneta 1 que se encontraba al frente del escuadrón había detectado una gran roca que podría cerrarles el paso, todo el lugar en que se encontraban no era más que arena sin fin aparente.

Conductor 1 nos detendremos para mayor seguridad, aseguren el perímetro, cambio.-el líder del escuadrón, quien se hallaba en el vehículo 3 en la parte trasera dio la orden.

Afirmativo comandante detendremos la marcha, cambio.-se empezaba a ver que las 5 camionetas bajaban la velocidad en el mismo instante en que se aproximaban a dicha obstrucción, sin embargo mientras más se acercaban, el objeto se dejaba de ver cada vez menos como una roca.

¡Oh no! ¡No detengan la marcha, eso no es una roca, es una trinchera!-tal como afirmaba el conductor detrás de la roca se encontraban 10 personas perfectamente escondidas, quienes de alguna manera captaron esa charla pues inmediatamente se levantaron con fusiles HK-33, 4 rodaron hacia cada orilla y empezaron a disparar desde ahí, los otros 6 caminaban hacia los autos mientras al mismo tiempo disparaban.

Las balas rápidamente empezaban a impactar en los vidrios matando a los conductores del 1 y el 2 vehículo, el primer vehículo se detuvo y el segundo se impacto con él, las camionetas restantes lograron detenerse, el comandante no pudo identificar a los enemigos pues vestían pantalones, camisa y chaleco antibalas negros, además tenían unas mascaras extrañas en el rostro solo pudo distinguir a uno sobre los demás, quien llevaba una máscara negra del lado derecho pero blanca con el dibujo de un dragón en el lado izquierdo…..

Nooo pueede ser.-el copiloto del primer vehículo salió arrastrándose del vehículo y trato de huir de ahí, llego a la segunda camioneta que se encontraba estrellada detrás de la suya y abrió la puerta del copiloto pero solo hayo a los dos tripulantes muertos uno por el disparo en su cráneo y el otro aparentemente por el choque, entonces tomo su arma un AK-47 con mira de francotirador y empezó a disparar hacia los enemigos, pero solo logro darle a la arena del árido desierto.

¡Rápido! ¡Continúen la marcha fuera del camino!-lentamente el hombre de la máscara de dragón se iba acercando cada vez mas, aun con los fuertes disparos de cada arma se podía oír el sonido de sus botas chocar contra la carretera acercándose mas y mas-¡No entienden! ¡Entren a los autos!-los soldados que se encontraban escondidos en las puertas de las camionetas lograron escuchar, pero increíblemente el que había gritado era nada más y nada menos que su comandante quien en vez de estar disparando su arma como los demás estaba escondido detrás de la ultima camioneta temblando de miedo, entonces uno de los soldados se rio-Hahaha ¿acaso perdió las agallas querido comandante? pero si solo hace unos minutos estaba de mandón, solo por un grupo de rebeldes se va a poner a temblar, ¡que cobarde es!-n soldado alardeo mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa torcida.

Los de más soldados se rieron del mismo comandante e imprudentemente dejaron de disparar. - ¡Si que cobarde es!-¡es un empollón haha!-se oía que los soldados bromeaban de él entre sí -¡¿No entienden con quien están tratando?! , ¡es la cabeza de los rebeldes!, ¡Salamander el despiadado!-el comandante dio un último alarido-¿Salamander? Pero si él es una leyenda, un invento que le dicen a los novatos para asustarlos, solo son un montón de estúpidos armados, si usted quiere huir hágalo, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a demostrar nuestra hombría-el comandante no dijo mas y a paso torpe empezó a correr al lado opuesto del escuadrón.

Pero que cobarde era ese tipo y pensar que fue mi comandante.-el "valiente" soldado alardeo y entonces dirigió su vista de nuevo al frente y se encontró con una sorpresa, el soldado que había sobrevivido en el primer vehículo, había sido asesinado, tenía una cortada muy profunda en el cuello y aun estaba sangrando, se pregunto cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello, entonces miro hacia sus lados y no vio más que cadáveres quienes eran sus compañeros, con la misma cortada en el cuello que el soldado de enfrente.

Entonces con la boca entreabierta y empezando a temblar en un desierto tan caluroso, escucho una voz que provenía detrás de él-¿sabes porque me llaman Salamander el despiadado?-la voz que emanaba esas palabras era sumamente espeluznante, fría y sin una pizca de sentimiento como si fuera la llamada del demonio para entrar al infierno, el solo se quedo tieso del miedo pues se encontraba sostenido por el llamado "Salamander" quien también le puso un cuchillo en la garganta-nooo…-contesto con una voz temblorosa y casi inaudible-Porque cuando me encuentro con tipos descuidados y estúpidos como tú, les dejo una marca que algunos consideran despiadada antes de dejar sus cuerpos por ahí, cuando este cuchillo corte tus cuerdas vocales y tus arterias hasta la muerte iras al infierno-entonces sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para escapar el sujeto dijo-Tu también iras al infierno-con una voz un poco menos temblorosa y un poco más firme le contesto, pero inmediatamente Salamander lo volteo, el solo podía ver la máscara, puesto que todos sus rasgos estaban cubiertos, Salamander lentamente se retiro su máscara, mostrando un rostro maduro de no más de 30 años que le daban una actitud joven pero madurez inmediata, ojos verde claros que lo miraban con una mirada impenetrable como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada y un cabello rojizo pálido que se asemejaba a la lava ardiendo en el inframundo murmuro-Entonces asegúrate de recordar esta cara y guárdame un lugar-….

Por un momento solo se vio la espalda de Salamander, pero pronto el dejo su cuerpo inerte en el piso con una cortada en el cuello aun sangrando y con el soldado consiente, un trabajo que hasta parecía arte, se levanto aun sin la máscara y lentamente camino entre cadáveres que el mismo había decapitado y con sus botas resonando hacia sus aliados-El trabajo está hecho tomen lo que podamos necesitar y vámonos-los demás solo asintieron los del piso se pararon y empezaron a vigilar otros iban a paso lento hacia las camionetas, pero uno de ellos se acerco hacia el- ¿En serio necesitas matarlos de formas tan despiadadas? ¿Natsu?-una dulce pero firme voz hablo a su lado izquierdo pero con la mirada al frente le comento.

Si no lo hago nunca aprenderán…. Erza-repitiendo su postura él respondió con una voz más grave pero igualmente firme, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y solo camino a recoger sus cosas….

* * *

2035 AGOSTO 8:41 PM

Base de operaciones: Norteamérica

Señor a continuación le informare las novedades de hoy, los rebeldes siguen causando destrozos en la muralla derecha de Asia, los rebeldes lanzan objetos hacia ella y no permiten la salida de los oficiales.- a modo de voz electrónica se pudo oír en una habitación el altavoz de una computadora la cual mostraba a un grupo de rebeldes lanzar objetos inanimados a los muros y disparando hacia los vehículos móviles y aéreos , dicho aparato estaba detrás de un escritorio seguido de una silla esponjosa de piel color negro, sentado en ella, se encontraba el causante de la desesperación fuera de los muros, la cabeza de los entes, Zeref.

En Oceanía las protestas de la gente sobre los derechos de los rebeldes se siguen haciendo presentes y ayer derivaron un autobús.-la pantallas de las computadoras daban imágenes y videos sobre personas con grandes letreros y armados con palos además de un gran autobús volcado-Pero que hilarante es la vida, no solo tenemos problemas con los bellacos sino también con nuestra propia gente… esto es el colmo… continua…- -¡Si señor! Por último se han reportado 5 camionetas de reconocimiento desaparecidas, ubicadas en la muralla central punto este, llevan más de 2 horas afuera y se teme lo peor-

Ya veo… los bellacos del continente Americano ya hicieron su movimiento… pues yo tmbien empezare el mío…-Zeref se levanto de su silla y mostro una cara sin sentimientos dispuesta a todo y rápidamente miro a la cámara-Prepara a tus hombres, ha llegado la hora de la operación E. N. D.- ¡Si señor!-

No quedara nada de ti Igneel….

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**_Prox. Actualización 30 de Marzo._**


End file.
